31 Tracks
by zaazZA09
Summary: On an Elvis Presley CD there are 31 songs. I suppose this is a songfic. Simply, I'm putting these songs with the Naruto characters. These one-shots are all in good humor with angsty exceptions and moody love themes. Pairings will vary, along with genre.
1. Heartbreak Hotel

**I do not own any characters used, they are owned by Shonenjump and created by Masashi Kishimoto. The songs belong to their respective owners. Enjoy your reading.**

**Character(s): Sakura and Hinata**

"Heartbreak Hotel"

Welcome to Konoha's Heartbreak Hotel! This is the place you can go when you're lonely. You know, when the person you love isn't around or the truth that your precious person won't love you back. This hotel and its inhabitants will try their best to make your stay wonderful. The other guests usually meet in the lobby, telling each other unrequited love stories. Most of the guests are men, usually of the not-attractive or not-the-smartest variety. However there are female guests. Two are currently residing in the lobby as we speak.

"Why doesn't he like me? I tried so hard for him!" bawled one of the girls. Her usual neat, violet hair was a mess, and her normal alabaster eyes were bloodshot with pink.

"I know! It doesn't make any sense! I told him that I love him directly to his face! And he just accused me of lying!" The other was also sobbing, her pink hair askew, while clutching a cheap tissue that the hotel provides for all its guests.

"Did you lie to him?" The first girl asked, sniffling.

"Sort of. I love Sasuke-kun too, but-" A cry came from Hinata. "You're so lucky Sakura-chan! You've always been near Naruto and he always showed affection to you! I don't know why he rejected you." The violet haired girl was now leaning on Sakura, sobbing on her shoulder. Sakura half held Hinata, still crying her heart out.

"I can't believe he just ignored your declaration of love for him! You practically died for him! I just don't understand him these days." Hinata nodded, wiping her eyes with another of the hotel's cheap tissues.

Eventually those sorry-excuse-for-blotting tissues stopped the heartbroken girls' tears. They sat in the lobby for a few minutes in silence, both brooding in their minds.

Hinata and Sakura had puffy, reddened eyes after crying for so long. Their pale complexions ruined by tear tracks and rubbed skin.

"I feel your pain, Sakura-chan. I really do." Sakura smiled a little at her new found companion in this world of loneliness.

"Really?" Hinata nodded vigorously. "You're such a good friend to Naruto and you're so pretty, I can't believe either boy turned you down! Not only that, you're a powerful shinobi and a wonderful medic. Your team wouldn't be anywhere these days without you."

Sakura practically beamed at Hinata after such condolences. Then Hinata started to tear up again. "Why am I so useless? I've trained so hard, but I'm always behind Kiba-san and Shino-san! I've tried to prove my worth, but where does it get me? Nowhere!" Brand new tears were streaming down the girl's face. Sakura soon joined her.

"Hinata! I'm so lonely! Are you lonely?" the pink haired girl cried. She brought her knees up and hugged them, taking the fetal position.

"Yes, I'm heartbroken!" Hinata violently screeched in the lobby.

Emotional pain seeped through both girls and as their sobbing increased, so did their heartaches. The vicious circle of sadness goes on, making the colors lilac and rose seemed so depressing now. The two girls carried on their sobbing all through the night.

The tale of heartbreak and loneliness continues, after all, the hotel is always filled with guests. You can stay as long as you like, and don't be shy to belt your heart out. After all, in the pits of lonely despair, you need someone to listen to you in your pity party.

**Sorry if you think this chapter is really short, this particular theme is a bit hard for me to make a lengthy one-shot. I try to type at least a page for each chapter. I'm trying not to make fun of the two girls too much, I'm not particularly a fan of "character bashing".**

**Never expect any chapters from me to be written anytime soon, I will only make them when I feel like it. I do appreciate to know if any of you like my work, but you don't have to review if you don't want to. :) If you do decide to review, criticism is never turned away, so I can learn from my writing mistakes.**


	2. Don't be Cruel

**Character(s): Jiraiya and Tsunade**

"Don't be Cruel"

Jiraiya sat down in the chair across from the most powerful woman in Konohagure Village. His eyes darted around, trying to focus on anything in the big room other than said hokage. He noticed two very clumsily hidden sake bottles, the usual stacks of copious amounts of paperwork still needing to be done, and then he spotted one of his famous novels, in fact, the newest one in the series.

Tsunade then cleared her throat, getting the perverted sanin's attention. The middle aged man looked up from his findings. "Yes, Lady Hokage?" he cheekily said, a mischievous glimmer in his eyes. Tsunade glared at him and a vein was starting to pop out on her forehead.

"Jiraiya, your sudden formalities will not help you now. Do you know why you're here?" she uttered in a quiet but harsh tone, obviously trying to keep her short temper at bay.

Jiraiya sheepishly smiled and replied with a question, "Does that mean you've accepted?"

Tsunade stiffened up at this. "No, I have not! That distasteful request you have given me, I, Senju Tsunade, reject!" She then stood up, grabbed the little adult book off her desk, and went around to stand right in front of the perverted man. While shoving the book back into Jiraiya's hands, she hurriedly scolded, "You do not ask proper things like that inside of discernible writings such as this! Really, have you no shame?"

The fifth Hokage then shuffled as one can in her high-heeled sandals to the door, and suddenly stopped. She sighed and put her hand to her forehead, rubbing it wearily. She turned back to the sanin and formally stated, "Let Shizune know I'm taking a break. Good day Jiraiya." She turned her heeled sandals, opened the office door, and walked out.

Jiraiya then blinked. He had not a chance to say anything to her throughout all her ramblings. His eyes saddened, a frown etched on his usual carefree face. He started to flip through his masterpiece. "She shouldn't be so cruel to me. And all that work too, all for noth-" He stopped at the page that had the request to Tsunade on it. There was a small folded piece of paper stuffed into the crease of the pages.

He pulled it out and unfolded it. Sprawled onto the note was, _Dangos for dessert, 6:30. I might reconsider your offer there.-Hazel Eyes_.

Jiraiya glanced at the clock nearest him on the wall, 6:25. He grinned a smile so big and genuine that the new kid Sai would be envious of. He dropped the novel on the floor as he teleported, rushing to catch up with the insanely strong woman.

5 minutes later, Tonton waddled her way into the hokage's office, trying to find her owner, she noticed a small book by the guest chair. She snorted loudly and Shizune suddenly appeared. She looked confused at the state of the empty room, but then she saw the small pig prodding the book with her snout. She picked up the novel, scrunching up her nose once she noticed it was one of Jiraiya's. She identified a note with Lady Tsunade's calligraphy acting like a bookmark for the little book. Curiosity took over and Shizune opened the perverted fiction. She smiled once she read the little note and saw what was written on that particular page.

_The man looked into the beautiful hazel eyes of the woman, the love of his life, and asked the daring question, "Senju Tsunade, will you marry me?" _

Shizune rolled her eyes and shut the tiny book. "Tonton, I knew Jiraiya was cheesy with his perverted writing, but I never would've thought his proposal would be so corny!" She laughed to herself, and placed the book Icha Icha Forever back on the desk with overloads of undone paperwork.

**This chapter is a little old. It's also very short. The next one I will try to have longer, perhaps two pages. I'm keeping chapters in order of the songs, so shuffling will be done if I make later chapters first. I hope you enjoyed the chapter. :) Feel free to criticize!**


End file.
